This invention relates to a motor vehicle bicycle rack assembly intended for mounting on a vehicle bumper. In a typical installation, the rack is permanently attached to the bumper and is mounted for movement between a working forwardly extending position for carriage of one or more bicycles and an upwardly pivoted stowage position. Whereas this arrangement is generally satisfactory, the bicycle rack even when in the upwardly pivoted stowage position encumbers and complicates the operation of the associated vehicle such for example as a bus.